icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge Meadows Flames
–73 | arena = Planet Ice Maple Ridge | colours = Red, gold, black and white | owner = Adam Heath and Andrew Ilaender | coach = Bayne Ryshak | GM = Jamie Fiset | website = flameshockey.com/ | name1 = North Shore Winter Club Flames | dates1 = 1972-93 | name2 = Ridge Meadows Flames | dates2 = 1993-present }} The Ridge Meadows Flames are a junior "B" ice hockey team based in Maple Ridge, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Harold Brittain Conference of the Pacific Junior Hockey League (PJHL). The Flames play their home games at Planet Ice Maple Ridge. Jamie Fiset serves as the team's General Manager and Governor. Bayne Ryshak, and former Flames player, is the head coach. Derek Bedard and Denis Pederson serve as Assistant Coaches. Zac Station is the Goalie Coach. For the 2015–16 season they are captained by Boston Colley with Nick Maydaniuk, Brandon Inwood and Cam Alder acting as assistant captains. The team was founded in 1972 in North Shore, British Columbia as the North Shore Winter Club Flames until relocating to Maple Ridge in 1993. In its history, the team has won the Keystone Cup once, in 1998. The Flames have won the Cyclone Taylor Cup three times in 1983, 1996 and 1998. They won the NIL Championship once, in 1974; the WCJHL Championship once, in 1983; and the PIJHL Championship twice, in 1996 and 1998. History The Ridge Meadows Flames were originally named the North Shore Winter Club Flames in 1972 and joined the North Island League (NIL) for the 1973–74 season, where they won their first ever championship. The following season, the Flames joined the West Coast Junior Hockey League (WCJHL). In the 1981-82 WCJHL season, the Flames lost in the WCJHL Finals, 3 games to 0 to the Seattle North West Americans. In the 1982-83 WCJHL season, the Flames won the 1982-83 WCJHL championship, and the 1982-83 Cyclone Taylor Cup. In 1993 the Flames relocated from North Shore, British Columbia to Maple Ridge, British Columbia. In the 1995–96 season, the Flames defeated the Richmond Sockeyes, who they finished second to in the regular season, to take the PIJHL Championship. Two years later, the Flames won the 1998 PIJHL Championship, then went on to win the Keystone Cup in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' NHL alumni *Prab Rai *Kellan Tochkin *Mackenzie Skapski *Brad Hunt *Brandon Yip Awards and trophies Keystone Cup *1997-98 Cyclone Taylor Cup *1982-83, 1995–96, 1997–98 NIL Championship *1973-74 PIJHL Championship *1995-96, 1997–98 WCJHL Championship *1982-83 Coach of the Year *Tavis Eaton: 2009-10 Most Improved Player *Shane Harle: 2009-10 External links *Official website of the Ridge Meadows Flames *Official website of the Pacific Junior Hockey League *Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup *Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Pacific International Junior Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1972